wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Barasine
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }}Barasine is an Aes Sedai and a Sitter of the Red Ajah. , Barasine}} Appearance She is lanky, tall and long-legged. Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Barasine is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to travel. Barasine is one of the few Aes Sedai which level of strength is not described by TWoTC, anyway she stands lower than Katerine Alruddin in the Aes Sedai hierarchy (Katerine level is 15(3), and so Barasine strength most probably could be between Katerine's level and the 19(7) level). History As many Reds, Barasine holds a dim view of Wilders. She often mutters to herself. Barasine was one of the sisters, along with Javindhra Doraille, who Logain Ablar says promised him support if he declared himself as the Dragon Reborn. He says that she talked a great deal. These accounts were intended to discredit the Red Ajah, although it is unstated if they were misrepresented truths (in the Aes Sedai fashion) or outright fabrications. Activities Guarding Egwene She has remained loyal to the White Tower during the split. Barasine was one of the Aes Sedai involved in capturing Egwene at Southharbor and bringing her to the White Tower, along with Berisha Terakuni, Felaana Bevaine, and Jala Bandevin. She thinks that Elaida would want to be done with Egwene, perhaps ordering her Stilled and executed that night. She exchanges news with Melare on the capture of Leane Sharif at Northharbor. She and Katerine Alruddin exhibit threatening behaviour towards Berisha Terakuni, asking her if she is afraid to be alone with two Red sisters and asking if she thought she had reason to be. Her closeness with Katerine could have indicated a Black Ajah allegiance. She tried to keep Egwene's Accepted ring as a memento of the Rebels being brought to heel; Siuan Sanche later reclaimed it. Barasine continues to be one of Egwene's shepherd's and escorts her to her meeting with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. When Egwene is condemned to a cell, Barasine is about to beat her when Katerine arrives and tells her that Egwene is to be set free. Role as a Sitter After Egwene al'Vere was raised to the Amyrlin Seat, Barasine was chosen as a new Sitter for the Red Ajah. She was able to demonstrate that she was not a member of the Black Ajah. Barasine was present in the Hall of the Tower when Rand al'Thor speaks with Egwene. As Rand tells the Hall that he plans to break the remaining Seals, Barasine feels as if her heart would stop. When Nynaeve al'Meara returns to the Tower and tests for the shawl, Barasine is one of the three Sitters that vote against her. The Sitters try to hold a secret meeting without Egwene, discussing ways temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. Barasine voted against a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting of the Hall, Barasine voted in favour of the new rules and procedures in the Hall as outlined by Egwene, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai